Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to power distribution networks (PDNs), and more particularly, to PDN droop/overshoot mitigation.
Background
Dynamic frequency scaling is widely used to dynamically change the clock frequency of a processor based on use cases. For example, the clock frequency of the processor may be increased when the processor is being used for a high-speed application, and may be reduced when the processor is being used for a low-speed application to conserve power.